


A True Resting Time

by WynneWritesHQ



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: BlackPink OT4, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff fest, Hugging, Kissing, This Is The Softest Thing The Author Has Ever Written, beware of cavities, hand holding, poetic prose, poly blackpink, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynneWritesHQ/pseuds/WynneWritesHQ
Summary: Days off could never be dull; not as long as they had each other to cuddle and hold. Of course, there were always issues to work through – the comebacks, the schedules, their generalised stress and lack of proper care…Yet they always found a way to end up in a cuddle-pile for hours on end, listening to old vinyl records and the lullaby of the storm outside.





	A True Resting Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythingisgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisgay/gifts), [MultiphandomHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/gifts).

> Dedicated to all the fam at our group chat; love you all!! And hope you enjoy this :D

Days off could never be dull; not as long as they had each other to cuddle and hold. Of course, there were always issues to work through – the comebacks, the schedules, their generalised stress and lack of proper care…

Yet they always found a way to end up in a cuddle-pile for hours on end, listening to old vinyl records and the lullaby of the storm outside. The rolling thunder was soothing, if only because it was white noise, barely audible underneath the record that Jennie had chosen. Usually, Lisa was the first one to their collection, and thus ended up selecting the playlist for the afternoon – yet, strangely enough, Jennie had gotten up from her bed for just long enough to insert a vinyl into the player.

Which probably explained why she was now simply lying on the couch in their living room, wrapped up in a flurry of blankets to the point that only slivers of her long hair could be seen around her face. She looked like she was fighting sleep, trying to stay awake for the girls’ sake. After all, cuddling a sleeping one isn’t as fun as cuddling your conscious member.

… or so Lisa said, anyway. Jennie really didn’t care much for such details; she was happy whenever she could lace her arm with Lisa’s, or cook for all the other three just to see their pleased smiles upon tasting the first bite.

But, even half-asleep as Jennie was, she had to admit that feeling Jisoo’s arms around her waist was definitely amongst her very favourite sensations.

“You’re so warm…” Jisoo mumbled, as if she, too, was heavy with sleep. “Come here…”

Jennie moved almost by instinct, lowering her legs off the couch and turning her body towards Jisoo. The blankets were pulled away from Jennie’s body just slightly, but it still made her whine a trembling note. Jisoo left out an airy little gasp, maybe even a breathless giggle, and made sure that she was completely covered by the huge blanket before she ruffled the lower edges of Jennie’s pyjama top.

“What are you doing…?” Jennie grumbled. She wasn’t mad, not really, just curious.

“You’re so warm, I want to feel it too.” Jisoo mumbled – she was so close that Jennie could almost physically feel her words against her skin. “And the record you’ve chosen is so nice… we don’t listen to it often enough.”

“Not when Lisa always picks her share.” Jennie agreed, her voice merely a whisper, eyelids slowly falling closed. She felt Jisoo leaning her head on her shoulder and hummed another shaky note.

“You like what I pick, too!”

Suddenly, the blankets were being tugged on Jennie’s other side. But she knew, just from experience, from sharing a living space with these three girls who held her heart, that this was not Lisa. Yes, Lisa had been the one to speak upon hearing her name being uttered – and how she’d even heard Jennie was a whole another question, but Jennie wasn’t nearly awake enough for that – but these hands didn’t belong to her.

Rosé half giggled too when she felt Jennie turning away from Jisoo to face her. In spite of her cold reputation, of her extremely professional behaviour in front of a camera, Jennie was still the softest little thing that Rosé had ever seen. Not even Lisa’s constant, cute antics could top the rushing waves of warmth that Jennie’s softest side sent into her girlfriend’s hearts.

Because yes, the world was probably not ready for such an announcement, but that was the naked truth. The four of had been brought together by luck, or maybe by the red thread of destiny tying them all together, and now they were never going to look back. The legend said that it could only tie two people to one another, but Lisa had rebelled so vehemently against that notion the first time that Jisoo brought it up…

That fervour, that passion, had solidified her feelings – made Rosé, Jennie, and Jisoo realise that Lisa loved them all equally. Just like they loved Lisa in return.

Now the red string was another little inside joke, one that they could never tell the world about. Sometimes it was just too difficult to not slip up, to not let it show – to not stare at the air in between them, trying to discern where the invisible thread lied.

But neither needed a grand gesture of love to know that such a love was held for them. They could see in their gazes when they met across a concert hall, in their hands when they held each other as close as social etiquette would allow.

They could feel it in moments like this, when they all rejected the warm lullabies of their individual beds to lose themselves into an endless pile of loving limbs and tender touches. Rosé had somehow changed positions, circling around until her back was pressed against the cushioned armrest, one hand leant on Jisoo’s leg, the other clasped tightly in Jisoo’s.

Jisoo gave Rosé a soft little kiss, merely a chaste press of her half-opened lips to Rosé’s forehead. The thunder rolled forceful outside, drowning whatever verbal response Rosé gave her for her troubles. Still, her meaning was understood – how not, when no words were needed in the first place.

They hadn’t really needed any words since their trainee days, those obscure days in which they had to steal some precious moments together amongst their shared training activities. Back then, in those first stretches of realising everything, every second spent away from each other was the heaviest of punishments, the worst thing that any human could ever inflict upon them.

Nowadays, any time apart still pained them – their love dictated that much – yet they had learnt to lean on each other. When Jennie was away, Lisa would cuddle Rosé like she would Jennie, let Jisoo hide her face in the crook of Lisa’s neck like Rosé would do to Jennie. And then they would videocall Jennie, tease her

These role-reversals could become confusing, they all knew – but no one really minded them. They brought them all comfort, and warmth, and they were satisfied just by basking in each other’s presence.

Jisoo turned around in time with the record scratching slightly in between songs; definite proof that Jennie played it much more often that she’d ever admitted out loud. It made Jisoo smile, her mouth turning in an adorable curve that left Jennie staring, almost breathless just from being in close proximity to it.

Jisoo misinterpreted her stare – or maybe she interpreted it just right – and gave what little of Jennie’s forehead could be seen through the blankets another little kiss. The gesture was a perfect reflection of the one she’d given Rosé mere seconds before, which made Jennie’s heart burst into deafening fireworks, clear and colourful against the dull ache that so many long days of endless schedules left in her joints.

Jennie’s emotions left her trembling in her girlfriends’ arms – she had to raise her legs close to her chest just to make sure she wasn’t going to fall off into a welcoming abyss made of warmth and love. Jennie had always thought that true love would feel incredible within her heart of hearts, but she never truly realised to what extent she could care about someone else until she met her four girls.

And now Lisa was tightening her hold on Jennie’s waist, her fingertips resting barely under Jennie’s pyjamas just to better feel the warmth irradiating off Jennie. Lisa was allowed to do it, of course; just like Jisoo and Rosé were allowed to do it, too. And yet Lisa looked at Jennie, checking that this was okay, that it wasn’t too overwhelming to have all three of them all over her blanketed self.

Jennie extended her left arm, trying not to react at the difference in temperature from being covered to being uncovered. Lisa instantly moved closer, seeking more love, more warmth, more contact with her loves. Jennie smiled, let Lisa rest against her own shoulder, close her eyes in sheer delight.

They were all so close that Rosé and Lisa could touch, and when they tried to hold hands, Jisoo and Jennie ended up pressed to tightly to one another that twin hums echoed throughout the room, mixing with the vinyl vocalist – almost like mismatched adlibs, because so many hours of training their harmonization had rendered them unable to not match each other’s tone anymore.

“Sorry…” Lisa mumbled, ever the quickest one to backtrack if something got too far, too fast, too heavy for their poor little hearts.

“Don’t you dare apologise for that.” Jennie replied, voice rough with sleep and so very delightful to listen to despite her seemingly harsh words.

Lisa opened her mouth, probably to tumble over another apology, and Jennie shut her up with a kiss. It didn’t develop into anything, it didn’t go beyond a press of loving lips against each other’s, and yet both liked it just the same. This was the kind of lazy kiss that they loved to share in days like this, when they all had free time to spare.

It was inevitable to wake up too early, what with being used to tight schedules and tempestuous hours – hence these occasions, with the vinyl records and the cuddles and the soft kisses. This was something they all loved, something soft and sweet and pure that they could share amongst the tumult of their usual lives.

And, because of that, it was just the most meaningful thing. Something that seemed so menial, so domestic, to virtually any other romantic relationship out there, was a luxury for them. It made Lisa so mad, and Rosé so emotional, and Jisoo had to kiss them both over the head to calm them down, and then the three of them had to hold Jennie back – lest she verbally, or even physically, fought whoever said that the idols from the entertainment industry had it all easy.

But this was not the time for such tribulations, Jennie mused as she let Lisa and Jisoo hold on to her, as she felt Rosé reach out to caress her tired legs. After all, dancing was so fun, but also so very tiring to maintain for hours on end. Jennie thanked her by reaching out too, touching Rosé’s legs in turn. Lisa leant against Jennie’s back, cuddling her not unlike what a little koala would do – close, so close…

They all fit under the blanket in the ten seconds it took the vinyl to change songs again, reminding them of the passage of time around them. Otherwise, if they’d been in perfect, unadulterated silence, they knew this moment would be broken all too easily – only because, sometimes, such a menial thing was also the one thing they didn’t want to think about.

Not for as long as they had each other to cuddle close, to kiss and to hold – and, above all, to love.

**Author's Note:**

> The Red Thread of Fate, or 姻缘红线 in Simplified Chinese, is an invisible red chord that the Gods use to tie two people together. China says the thread is around the ankles; Korea and Japan say it’s around a hand’s little finger. It’s really popular due to anime, but I thought I’d include a brief memo just in case, I don’t want any of my readers to become lost in the references I use in my poetic prose!


End file.
